Ahora no
by dreamerglee21
Summary: Lea y Cory mantienen una relación mientras que en su vida profesional ambos estan triunfando en Glee, en diferentes peliculas, un proximo disco... Pero una situción inesperada hace que todo cambie para siempre para la pareja y a su futuro profesional ¿Qué decisiones tomaran?
1. Ahora no

La vida parecía que le sonreía, nunca antes había estado tan feliz. Las propuestas en su vida profesional no paraban de crecer. Glee, promociones de belleza, disco a punto de grabar, propuestas de películas… ¿Podía pedir más? A todo ello tenía que sumar la felicidad en su vida personal. Nunca hubiera dicho que tendría la relación que tenia con Cory, su Finn. Siempre había tenido un cariño especial hacia él, pero no fue hasta hace menos de un año, donde en una discusión Cory le dijo que llevaba años enamorado de ella.

Lea recordaba ese día como uno de los mas confusos de su vida, hasta ese momento no se había llegado a plantear la posibilidad de tener algo estable con él. Era su costar, era su amigo. Y fue en ese momento que se dio cuenta que por también sentía lo mismo por el. Se dio cuenta que esos bajones emocionales que en los últimos meses le había pasado por que en realidad estaba enamorada de él y se había estado negando todo el tiempo.

Desde entonces, allí estaban enamorados el uno del otro, sufriendo el acoso de la prensa y los rumores. Al principio fue un verdadero calvario, sobretodo para Cory quien parecía que quería mantenerse al margen, pero ahora parecía que era él a quien le daba igual si eran o no fotografiados.

En definitiva su vida estaba cada vez mas llena. Se sentía llena en todos los sentidos. Con una sonrisa, Lea se levanto de la cama, cansada a pesar de haber dormido 11 horas. Miro hacia su habitación mientras veía como en el otro lado había unos pantalones de Cory que se habían quedado allí de la noche de antes de irse a Filadelfia. A pesar de que no vivían juntos todavía, Cory se pasaba gran parte de la semana en su casa y había cosas de él por todas partes. Incluso su coche estaba en el garaje de su casa y a veces lo cogía para salir.

Cory seguía haciendo su película en Filadelfia, y estaba realmente orgullosa de él. Cory también estaba recibiendo muchas propuestas y cada vez era más reconocido como actor, cosa que le alegraba muchísimo. Le echaba mucho de menos, hablar por teléfono apenas reducía la ansiedad de que él estuviera allí con ella. Además echaba de menos poder grabar más con él. Esta temporada estaba siendo extraña para todos, apenas se veían en el set y Lea echaba de menos poder compartir eso con Cory como habían hecho siempre.

Además las escenas que habían grabados eran realmente tristes. No quería que Finn y Rachel se separasen simplemente por una cuestión egoísta, si se separaban sabían que las posibilidades de grabar junto a Cory se reducían mas y porque le encantaba grabar las escenas con él.

Lea miro su móvil para ver los mensajes que Cory le había escrito hacia unas horas. Como le había comentado el día anterior, ese día tenia que grabar muy temprano, así que no se sorprendió cuando vio que los mensajes eran de 5 horas antes.

_**"Buenos días, preciosaJ"**_

_**"Espero que hayas dormido bien, que ayer casi te duermes mientras hablamos por teléfono" **_

_**"He soñado contigo…"**_

_**"Tengo ganas de verte y reproduciremos el sueño que he tenido ;) "**_

_**"¡Muy hot, baby!**_

_**"Te echo de menos, baby" **_

_**"Me tengo que ir a grabar, hablamos a la noche"**_

**_ "Te quiero, amor"_**

Lea sonrió al ver los mensajes mientras que sentía deseo porque él estuviera en su habitación ahora mismo. El sexo era realmente muy bueno y Cory siempre se lo hacía saber. Eran muy activos y sobretodo en estos momentos donde pasaban mucho tiempo separados, era una tortura. No sabía cuando se había vuelto tan activa sexualmente, cuando estaba con Theo se había acostumbrado a pasar temporadas de más de un mes sin tener relaciones sexuales y es que el vivía en Nueva York y ella en los Angeles y aunque se veían bastante, no tenían sexo tan a menudo.

Pero con Cory era diferente, era realmente satisfactorio y a la vez romántico, pero salvaje en determinados momentos. Cory le hacía sentir mucho mas atractiva y sexy que nunca, fuera y dentro de la cama. Nunca se sentía tan querida, amada, deseada como cuando estaba con él. Parecía que Cory le transmitía toda la seguridad que necesitaba.

A pesar de que lo conocía desde hacía años, había descubierto cosas de él no sabía. A pesar de que podía parecer muy seguro en todos los aspectos de su vida, había descubierto algunas inseguridades y algunas cosas de su personalidad que le hacían mas atractivo y sobretodo le encantaba su filosofía de vida.

Se levanto de la cama intentando levantarse, pero se tuvo que quedar un rato mas cuando noto que su cuerpo cedía, vio un momento blanco, en realidad, no se extraño y es que llevaba varios días que le pasaba eso. Debió intuir que estaba baja de la presión y es que a pesar de disfrutar de su trabajo era demasiado el estrés que soportaba. A pesar de todo prefirió no hacer mucho caso y no comentar a nadie, ya que no tenía importancia.

Lea miró de nuevo, no podía ser verdad, cerró los ojos mientras que intentaba que las lagrimas desaparecieran pero no lo hicieron, allí estaban rodando por sus mejillas mientras que su llanto se hizo más prolongado.

Todo había comenzado hacia una semanas mientras estaba en el set hablando con Naya con quien había coincidido en la hora de la comida quien tenía una escena que grabar.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Naya?" La joven le miro con una sonrisa a pesar de su malestar.

"Si, bueno ya sabes, cosas de mujeres" Le dijo dándole un guiño entendiendo todo. Lea le sonrió cómplice entendiéndola a la perfección. Pero la sonrisa de Lea desapareció casi al instante al darse cuenta de algo. Ella no recordaba de haber tenido su periodo de más tiempo del que ella recordaba, casi con urgencia se dio la vuelta y fue hacia su remolque para buscar su agenda personal donde tenía apuntados sus datos sobre su periodo, sin embargo respiro tranquila al darse cuenta de que todo estaba normal, hacia mucho menos tiempo del que ella pensaba.

Lea nunca se ha preocupado por eso y es que solía ser bastante regular, pero aun asi, tampoco se debía preocupar por otro hecho ya que tomaba las pastillas anticonceptivas.

Sin embargo la preocupación empezó a crecer cuando una semana después cuando durante esa semana su periodo no apareció. Así que fue a la farmacia y consiguió una prueba para asegurarse de que estaba todo bien. Y allí estaba a las 10 de la noche en el cuarto de baño mirando por enésima vez la prueba.

No podía ser verdad. Lea miro la prueba otra vez donde ponía positivo. ¿Cómo había ocurrido? ¿Si estaba protegida? Lea, salió del baño con la prueba en la mano y se estiro en la cama llorando. Debía que haber un error, se levanto de nuevo en busca de la segunda prueba por suerte había comprado dos y tenía la esperanza de que fuera equivocado sin embargo, el resultado fue el mismo.

Suspiro lentamente al ver la segunda prueba de embarazo, mientras comenzó a llorar de nuevo.

"Dios ¿Qué voy a hacer?" Se pregunto a sí misma.

En ese mismo instante la melodía empezó a sonar y Lea dio un salto del susto mientras que se acerco hacia la cama donde estaba su móvil para ver que era Cory. Lea se mordió el labio mientras se debatía entre cogerlo o no, finalmente dejo que la melodía sonara hasta que de repente se paro, volviendo al absoluto silencio de su casa.

Sabía que Cory la conocía la suficiente para saber que algo pasaba con solo escuchar su voz sabia de que animo estaba. Era impresionante como a pesar de no llevar ni un año juntos conocía esos pequeños detalles de ella. De hecho, los últimos tres días anteriores, Cory no paraba de insistir que la encontraba rara y le insistía si le ocurría algo. A pesar de que Lea le negaba, sabía que Cory no se lo creía. Lea suspiro con remordimientos por no cogerle el teléfono, pero no quería que se preocupara, en primer lugar, quería ella misma poner sus pensamientos en orden,

Se acerco a la cama y se estiro en ella mientras pensaba En el fondo, le encantaba, era su sueño, tener hijos tener una familia y sabia que Cory también quería esto. Pero ¿Ahora?

No, ahora no. Eso era lo que más le dolía, era el peor momento, su carrera estaba en el punto más alto ¿Cómo iba a grabar Glee? ¿Ahora que iba sacar su disco? ¿Ahora, que Cory y ella estaban disfrutando de su relación? ¿Ahora? Tendría que dejar la película que tenia firmado para 2013, no podría ser. Dios, no era el mejor momento. Aun así, no sabía como Cory se lo tomaría.

Aun asi, nunca había querido que su vida profesional fuera más importante que la personal, pero lo único que quería era poder decidir sobre su vida personal, para poder combinarla con su vida profesional. Sabía que estando en Glee, con una película, un disco grabando era prácticamente imposible tener un hijo en esas circunstancias, ella había soñado tener hijos pero cuando pudiera disponer de un tiempo para ellos, ahora no podría a no ser que dejara su vida profesional a un lado.

El teléfono volvió a sonar, pero no se sentía con fuerzas de cogerlo todavía, debía tranquilizarse para que Cory no notara nada, estaba a miles de quilómetros de distancia y no era una noticia que se pudiera dar por teléfono. Volvió a escuchar como la melodía se apagaba y se levanto para dirigirse a la otra punta de su habitación hacia la cadena de música, con el cd nuevo de Beyonce. Se sentó en la cama con las piernas cruzadas mientras miraba la prueba de embarazo.

La música retumbaba en la habitación tanto que no se dio cuenta que alguien entreabrió la puerta, y la vio allí sentada en su cama mirando fijamente a un objeto de plástico mientras parecía sollozar. La sonrisa del joven desapareció confuso al verla en ese estado y fue hacia la cadena, apagando la música. Lea levanto la cabeza tras ausencia de la música asustada, al mismo tiempo que la prueba de embarazo resbalo de sus manos.

_"¿Cory? ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?"_


	2. ¿Y Ahora qué?

**_Hola muchas gracias a tod s , aunque son poquitos, espero que este capitulo os guste. Espero comentarios tanto buenos o malos :) _**

**_Capitulo 2_**

Cory le miro sorprendido sin entender que ocurría exactamente, la vio como se levantaba nerviosa y como intentaba ocultar ese objeto que tenía en sus manos.

"Lea… ¿Qué está pasando?" Murmuro mientras se acerco a ella a pasos lentos.

Lea sintió como el llanto volvía a florecer e intento evitarlo, pero no pudo y rompió a llorar. Cory estaba algo sorprendido pero no dudo en abrir sus brazos pasando sus brazos por su espalda y abrazándola apretándola hacia él. Lea hizo un mohín con la boca y escondió su cara en su jersey gris. Tras varios minutos abrazados mientras Lea seguía sollozando, Cory se separo de ella, puso una mano en la barbilla para levantar su rostro. Vio sus ojos enrojecidos y como una lagrima callo por su mejilla, agacho su cabeza y le beso suavemente en los labios.

"¿Ahora me vas a contar que te pasa?" Le susurro contra sus labios. Lea cerró los ojos y profundizo en el beso para después separarse de él. Cory le miro atentamente mientras se dirigía hacia la cama cogiendo un objeto de plástico blanco, Cory frunció el ceño cuando Lea se giro hacia él.

"Cory, estoy embarazada"

Lea vio como la boca de Cory se abrió completamente al mismo tiempo que su cara mostro sorpresa. Lea se quedo mirándole con miedo ya que no decía nada.

"Cory… yo…"

"Lea, ¿Pero…? Yo pensé que… me dijiste que estabas protegida" Murmuro mirándole directamente.

"Si, y lo estoy pero no se que debe haber pasado, puede que algún día me olvidara de tomármela o que no funcionara, yo no sé como ha pasado…" Lea vio como Cory se sentó en el filo de la cama y se paso las manos por la cara.

Levanto la mirada para ver a Lea quien parecía que iba a volver a llorar de nuevo, Cory se enderezo y le hizo una señal para que se sentara en sus piernas. Lea se acerco a él y se sentó pasando una mano por sus hombros

"Lo siento" Murmuro Lea.

"No digas tonterías, Lea, esto es cosa de dos" le dijo Cory "Pero si te soy sincero, yo no quería tener hijos todavía" Lea asintió y bajo la mirada a su regazo. "Creo que no estoy preparado para esto" Lea le miro analizando su rostro.

"¿Entonces… que quieres decir?"

"No Lea, no estoy diciendo nada… solo que es muy precipitado para mi"

"Y para mi también"

"Lea… ¿Qué vamos…?" Empezó a murmurar sin saber cómo hacer la pregunta para que no sonara mal, sin embargo Lea le entendió perfectamente porque ella también había pensado que iba a hacer.

"No lo sé, Cory, pero no soy capaz de… ya sabes" Lea Cory la miro entendiéndola "¿Tu quieres que…?"

"Lo que tu decidas está bien, Lea"

"Pero…"

"Lea, de verdad, está bien, no estoy preparado es cierto, pero supongo que poco a poco me iré adaptando a la situación"

"Cory, pero esto nos cambiara la vida a los dos, para siempre, no puedo decidir esto yo sola"

"Lo sé, Lea, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer? Yo no quiero obligarte a pasar por nada que no quieras y tampoco quiero verte pasar por algo que supongo que es muy doloroso" Lea le miro atentamente. "Yo te apoyare en la decisión que tomes… Lea sé que mi vida cambiara, pero eres tú quien durante unos meses quizá no puedas grabar Glee ni la película…"

"Antes de que vinieras he estado pensando en eso, Cory, el único motivo que me he echa para atrás en estos momentos es eso. No sé como se lo tomara Ryan o que pasara cuando se lo comente a la productora de la película. Pero por otra parte, es mi sueño Cory, tener una familia, hijos y mi vida profesional no tiene que ser más importante que mi vida personal"

"Entonces Lea, no lo pienses mas, que pase lo que tenga que pasar…"

"¿Y si me despiden?"

"¿De Glee? Estás loca, que harían sin Rachel..." le dijo con una sonrisa "Quizá Rachel se queda embazada tambien" Murmuro Cory haciendo reir a Lea.

"¿De quién? ¿De Brody o de Finn?"

"¿Como haces esa pregunta? Finchel forever" Lea se echo a reír y le abrazo mas a él, Cory le paso la mano por la espalda.

"Sinceramente estoy asustado" le murmuro Cory. Lea le miro a los ojos viendo honestidad en su mirada. "Para mi también es muy importante crear una familia pero hemos de ser realistas, Lea apenas llevamos un año saliendo juntos"

"Lo sé" Murmuro en voz baja.

"Nunca me he sentido tan seguro en una relación como contigo, pero aun así…"

"¿Es demasiado grande?"

"Si, no sé si estaré a la altura de las circunstancias"

"Cory, por supuesto que sí, eres genial y estoy seguro que serás un padre genial" Cory sintió un escalofrió cuando escucho como Lea le había dicho padre.

"Gracias, babe" Cory bajo la mirada hacia el estomago de Lea "No me lo puedo creer" murmuro mientras ponía la mano grande en su estomago que ocupaba todo. Lea sonrió mientras sin quererlo se estaba emocionando, Cory levanto la mirada y Lea vio en sus ojos miedo. "Espero no ser como mi padre"

Lea conocía la perfección la historia de su padre y como este había dejado a su madre, a él y a su hermano cuando apenas tenias 6 años.

"Oh dios, Cory no" Lea le enmarco la cara con sus pequeñas manos mientras hacía que le mirara a los ojos "No pienses eso nunca, eres genial y confió en ti. Te quiero, Cory" Le susurro en la oreja, Cory cerró los ojos y le abrazo más fuerte, mientras se tiro para atrás quedándose estirado en la cama con ella encima. Lea se acomodo encima de él.

"Yo también te quiero" Le murmuro mientras le empezó a dar besos en la mejilla.

Tras varios minutos abrazados y estiraron decidieron ir a cenar algo. Ninguno de los dos le apetecía ir a cenar fuera así, que Cory se ofreció para hacer la comida. De mientras Lea se quedo mirando como Cory preparando la cena mientras ponía la música por la casa.

"Por cierto, Cory ¿Qué haces aquí?" le pregunto dándose cuenta que no sabía que estaba haciendo en los LA. Cory le miro y se rió "¿Por qué no estás en Philadelfia"

"¿Quieres que me vaya?" Le dijo mientras sacaba los alimentos de la nevera.

"¡NO! Pero, ya sabes a lo que me refiero"

"Tenemos dos días de descanso, así que te echaba de menos y cogí el primer avión para venir a verte" Lea sonrió abiertamente "También te note muy rara estos días y quería saber que te pasaba"

"Lo siento, pero no te lo quería decir por teléfono, ¿Cuándo te vas?"

"Mañana por la noche"

"¿Te parece que coja cita para el médico mañana? Me gustaría que estuvieras"

"Si, perfecto" dijo mientras se acerco para darle un beso a través de la mesa.

**Algunos momentos del próximo capitulo: **

**_"Es una locura, Lea, estás en tu mejor momento, estas arruinado tu carrera"_**

**_"He estado toda la noche pensándolo, Lea, no sé si estoy preparado para esto" _**

**_"Ha de tener mucho cuidado, puede ser un embarazo algo complicado, deberá hacer mucho reposo" _**


	3. Quiero tenerlo

_**Hola, gracias a los que han escrito, animan mucho! Espero recibir mas rewiers, tanto si les gusta como si no! Pues nada aqui les traigo otro capitulo.**_

**_Capitulo 3 _**

Tras cenar, la pareja se sentó en el sofá mientras veía una película. Lea se apoyo en Cory mientras este le abrazaba cariñosamente al mismo tiempo que le acariciaba. Lea intento no dormirse ya que Cory había venido expresamente a verla a ella y lo último que quería era quedarse dormida cuando llevaban semanas sin verse y todavía quedaban dos semanas mas de rodaje. Pero estaba realmente agotada, la grabación, el dilema moral y su estado físico hacia que no pudiera mas. Casi sin poder evitarlo, Lea se durmió en sus brazos. Cory sonrió con dulzura cuando vio que respiraba profundamente señal de que se había dormido en sus brazos. Cory poso sus labios en la frente de Lea con cuidado de no despertarla. Allí los mantuvo durante casi todo el rato.

En un momento determinado, miro hacia la gata de Lea, Sheila, quien se había tumbado a su lado pero con las patas encima de sus piernas y en contacto con la mano de Lea, Cory sonrió al ver como esa gata realmente tenía algo especial con Lea. Siempre la seguía a todos lados y parecía estar del mismo humor que su dueña. Normalmente, Cory estaba acostumbrado a ser recibido por Sheila cada vez que entraba por la puerta, donde Sheila queria jugar. Sin embargo, aquella noche cuando Cory entro con sus llaves a la casa de Lea al ver que esta no contestaba se sorprendió que apenas Sheila le hiciera ni caso y que lo único que quería algo de mimos y no quería jugar.

Cuando acabo la película, Cory apago la televisión y se quedo allí en la misma posición en la que estaba admirando a su novia que seguía plácidamente durmiendo. Se estaba tan bien allí en ese momento, que lo único que quería era quedarse allí. Le encantaba su vida, le encantaba su novia… Todavía no se había echo a la idea de lo que iba a cambiar su vida a partir de ahora. En ese mismo instante, noto como un miedo irracional volvía a su cuerpo hinchando su vena del cuello. Cerro los ojos intentando serenarse.

Sabía que no tenía sentido que sintiera miedo, él había reconocido que quería una familia, una mujer e hijos, era uno de sus mayores deseos en esta vida ¿Entonces por que tenía miedo?

Con cuidado de no despertar a Lea o a Sheila se levanto mientras apoyo a Lea estirada en el sofá. Se fue hasta la cocina cogiendo un vaso de zumo de naranja. Volvió a mirar desde la lejanía a su novia que seguía durmiendo y no pudo evitar sonreír. Estaba completamente enamorado de ella y aunque no se lo había dicho nunca, estaba convencido de que su relación seria larga y que seria la madre de sus hijos. Pero todavía no estaba preparado para eso.

Tras beberse el zumo, se acerco a Lea, la cogió en brazos para llevarla a dormir. Nada más levantarla del sofá, Lea gruño sin despertarse y se acurruco mas a él mientras dormía. Cory empezó a subir las escaleras, seguido por Sheila quien se había despertado, nada mas coger a Lea en brazos. La dejo en la cama, al mismo tiempo que aparto la sabana y la metió dentro. Después de separarse de ella, se quito su ropa quedándose en calzoncillos y se metió en la cama donde el que había asociado que era su lado. Cory se acerco a ella, paso sus manos por sus brazos abrazándola pegando su cuerpo al suyo, al mismo tiempo que cerró los ojos. Noto como Lea se movió un poco cogiendo uno de sus brazos y Cory le acaricio con sus pulgares en sus brazos mientras ella seguía profundamente dormida. Sintió como Sheila se movía entre sus piernas buscando la posición exacta.

Cory sintió un cosquilleo en su cuello aun mientras dormía, abrió un momento los ojos para ver Lea encima de su cuerpo, besándole en el cuello. Cory volvió a cerrar los ojos mientras gimió de placer.

"Buenos días" Susurro Lea en su oreja. Cory aun con los ojos cerrados, hizo algún sonido inteligible para Lea, pero ella seguía en su cuello quien había pasado a la acción. "¿Por qué no me despertarte ayer noche?" dijo con un mohín "No te veré hasta de aquí dos semanas, no tenias que dejarme dormir" Le dijo.

Cory abrió los ojos y miro aun medio dormido.

"Babe, estabas realmente cansada, necesitabas dormir" Murmuro mientras empezó a acariciar el trasero de Lea, con su mano derecha y su otra mano había subido hacia su pecho.

"¿No querías hacer el amor conmigo? Le susurro haciendo reir a Cory.

"Dios, Lea, ¿Hace falta que te responda a eso?"

"Demuéstralo"

Lea le miro retándole y Cory acepto el reto, no tardo en tumbarla en la cama besándola suavemente. Lea sonrió para sus adentros dándose ya que había conseguido lo que quería. Con cuidado y siendo consciente de su estado Cory se tumbo encima de ella, mientras empezaban a excitarse mutuamente.

Horas más tarde, Cory y Lea preparaban el desayuno tras haber hecho el amor en la cama y en la ducha. Lea miro a Cory como estaba pendiente de las tostadas y en momento determinado levanto la mirada y le sonrió. Lea había notado algo diferente a Cory estaba algo mas distante que en otras ocasiones. Lea se acerco por detrás y le abrazo apoyando su mejilla en su espalda. Cory con la mano libre le acaricio su mano.

"Te quiero, ¿lo sabes, no?" le murmuro Lea. Cory arrugo la frente y se giro sobre si mismo para quedar frente a Lea.

"Claro que lo sé, Lea ¿Estas bien?" Lea asintió con la cabeza, mientras aun seguía abrazado a él. "Solo que desde que te dije lo del embarazo, estas algo mas distante conmigo"

"No, Lea, no. Solo lo estoy asimilando" Cory suspiro. "Aunque si te soy sincero he estado toda la noche pensándolo, Lea, no se si estoy preparado para esto" Lea se separo de él poniéndole mala cara.

"Cory… ¿Qué quieres decir con que no estás preparado para esto?" Justo en ese momento el teléfono sonó y Lea miro con el teléfono con mala cara y lo cogió. Cory le miro con cara de preocupación con ganas de aclarar lo que le estaba diciendo. Pero al colgar Lea le dijo que se tenían que dar prisa que el médico le había dado hora media hora antes. Tras esto, Lea se giro y empezó a buscar las cosas necesarias.

Cory se paso la mano por la cara cuando la vio desaparecer por las escaleras. Termino de hacer el desayuno y espero a que Lea bajara a desayunar. La llamo varias veces pero no respondió, asi que fue tras ella y la busco por la casa. Escucho unos ruidos en el baño que estaba entreabierto y la vio allí inclinada sobre el váter con una mano en el estomago y devolviendo el café que había empezado a tomar.

"Oh Lea" Murmuro yendo hacia ella y con cuidado la ayudo aguantado su cabeza. Alli estuvo Cory hasta que ya se estabilizo. Le ayudo a limpiarse la cara y las lagrimas que a consecuencia de su estado habían causado.

Estuvo pendiente de ella mientras terminaban de desayunar, pero al ver que todavía estaba algo mala decidió no seguir hablando de la conversación que habían dejado a medias. Tras desayunar más silenciosos de lo normal, se montaron en el coche de Cory dirección al médico.

"Lea, debemos hablar" Murmuro Cory mientras conducía y Lea miraba hacia la ventanilla.

"No hace falta, ya me has dejado claro que no estas preparado para esto, pero Cory voy a tener este niño" Cory giro la cara un momento con rostro enfadado.

"No estaba hablando de eso, no te estaba diciendo que no lo tuvieras, Lea" Le dijo en un tono mucho más serio de lo que Lea estaba acostumbrada a oír.

Lea le miro, pero justo en ese momento Cory empezaba a aparcar enfrente de la clínica. Lea vio como Cory se bajo del coche algo molesto y pudo notar que estaba realmente enfadado por su comentario. Cory espero a que Lea bajara del coche y se fueron juntos hacia la entrada aunque prácticamente sin dirigirse la palabra.

Media hora después, ambos estaban en la consulta. Después de que Lea le comentara todo los detalles, el médico les comento que primero debían de hacer un análisis para asegurarse de que era así. Apenas 10 minutos más tarde y tras darle la información necesaria ambos salieron de la consulta.

Caminaban distantes pero juntos mientras que Cory se mordía el labio, miro un momento a Lea que estaba a su derecha cogiendo el bolso y mirando hacia el suelo.

"Lea, ¿Quieres que me quede aquí hasta mañana que te hagan el análisis?" Pregunto haciendo que Lea se parase en seco en medio de la calle mirándole. Cory se paro tambien mirándole.

"Cory ¿y la película?"

"Podría negociar con ellos"

"Cory no te preocupes llamare a alguien para que me acompañe"

"Pero, quiero estar allí"

"¿De verdad quieres estar aquí?" Pregunto Lea dubitativa.

"Lea sabes que sí, que no esté preparado y que sea difícil para mi, no significa que no me importes o que no me importe mi hijo"

Su hijo… Cory había dicho su hijo… Su corazón se le hincho sin saber porque una simple palabra le hacía temblar tanto. Cory vio su estado se acerco mas a ella, cogiéndole la mano y siguió hablando.

"Siento muchas cosas, estoy muerto de miedo, por no saber cómo será mi vida, pero al mismo tiempo cada vez estoy más emocionado. Estoy seguro que poco a poco desaparecerá el miedo, Lea, pero solo quiero ser sincero contigo" Cory hizo una pausa mientras le miraba a los ojos "Babe, quiero poder disfrutar de esto de nuestra relación de nuestro futuro hijo y tener lo que siempre he soñado contigo"

Lea asintió con la cabeza dándose cuenta de que en realidad Cory estaba inseguro y que sus inseguridades habían salido a la luz con todo esto del embarazo. Como todo el mundo Cory también tenia inseguridades, a pesar de que parecía un hombre extremadamente seguro y sin miedo. Aun así, siempre tiraba para adelante y eso es lo que mas le gustaba de él.

"Asi que vamos a dejar de ver esto como si fuera un drama y vamos a disfrutarlo" Murmuro Cory poniendo sus manos en sus mejillas. Lea no dijo nada solo se abalanzo hacia él y le abrazo con fuerza como si no quisiera soltarle. Cory apoyo su barbilla en su cabeza dándole un beso en la frente.

"Perdóname, Lea, si no me he comportado como debía" Cory sintió como Lea se apretó mas a él y lanzo un llanto "No llores, amor" Le susurro "Estará todo bien, te lo prometo"

"No tengo nada que perdonarte, yo también estoy asustada Cory, pero te quiero tanto que se que podremos con todo esto" Murmuro Lea aun abrazada a él.

"Te quiero muchísimo Lea" Dijo antes de besarla, lentamente sin importarles que estaban en medio de la calle y que normalmente habían sido muy cuidadosos de no mostrarse excesivamente cariñosos en la calle por la prensa. Sin embargo, en ese preciso momento les daba igual, se amaban, iban a tener un hijo y estaban juntos es lo único que les importaba.

"Es realmente importante" Escucho Lea cuando subió al coche de nuevo tras haber comprado unas dulces que Lea le había pedido a Cory que parara en la gasolinera para comprar. Lea le miro con el ceño fruncido como su novio se peleaba con el móvil con el productor de la película.

"No, llegare sobre la 1 de la tarde" Murmuro Cory, echando la cabeza para atrás en señal de enfado "Esta bien" Murmuro derrotado. Colgó el teléfono dando un manotazo al volante.

"Cory... es un simple análisis no pasa nada" Dijo intentado tranquilizarle "Llamare a Steph para que me acompañe"

"¿Se lo has dicho a alguien?" Le pregunto Cory mientras arrancaba.

"No, ni siquiera a mis padres o Jonathan, quería decírtelo a ti primero" Murmuro Lea, Cory le acaricio la pierna y le sonrió.

"Está bien, pero a la próxima visita quiero ir" Dijo mientras conducía.

Como era de esperar el análisis salió positivo. Estaba apenas de 4 semanas, su amiga le acompaño a las dos visitas mientras Cory rodaba la película. Lea pudo notar como Cory estaba molesto por el hecho de no poder estar allí con ella en esos momentos. Lea pudo notar también su cambio de aptitud en él, cada vez que hablaba con se le notaba más feliz y contento que otras ocasiones a pesar de estar en la distancia, parecía que estaba asimilando su paternidad de manera asombrosa.

Las dos semanas que estuvieron separados todavía era un tormento, sobretodo porque Lea empezó a tener cambios de humor además de devolver cada día por la mañana. Aun asi, Lea intentaba disfrutar del embarazo.

Nadie más allá de la familia cercana y algunos amigos muy cercanos sabían de lo del embarazo. Ambos habían acordado que en cuanto Cory llegara, se hablaría con los representantes, con Ryan y con sus compañeros de Glee. Lea deseaba contarles a sus compañeros de Glee lo que estaba pasando. Era como su familia y estaba realmente ansiosa, por decírselo.

Asi que, el mismo dia que Cory llego de Filadelgia, Cory y Lea fueron a hablar con Ryan. Y alli estaban los tres en su despacho, Ryan miro a los dos expectante para saber que era lo que la pareja les queria decir.

"Bueno, Ryan" Empezo Cory "La verdad es que te tenemos que contar una cosa"

"¿Qué esta pasando? Porque me estáis preocupando"

"Nosotros sabemos que no es el mejor momento para esto, pero no ha sido nada planeado"

"Lea, me estas asustando ¿No te habrás quedado embarazada?" Ryan vio como Lea se mordió el labio y miro a Cory nerviosa.

"Oh mierda, Lea"

"Ryan, no ha sido nada planeado" Volvió a repetir Lea.

"Chicos, creo que soy lo suficientemente grandes para saber que existen métodos anticonceptivos" Cory le miro molesto, pero aun así. Ryan siguió "Mira, a mi no me importa lo que hagáis con vuestra vida privada, me parece estupendo que estéis juntos mientras no afecte al show y sinceramente esto Lea afecta mucho al show"

"¿Que estas queriendo decir?" Murmuro Cory.

"Lo mejor seria que no lo tuvieses"

"¿Qué?" Respondió Lea.

"Yo no te voy a obligar a que abortes ni nada, pero yo de ti me plantearía esa idea, estáis los dos en vuestro mejor momento, tener un hijo ahora os obligara a dejar proyectos profesionales muy buenos ¿Has hablado con la producción de la película Lea? Porque ya te aseguro que cuanto lo sepan se plantearan mucho coger otra actriz"

"No es justo, Ryan" Dijo Cory al ver que Ryan estaba presionando demasiado a Lea "No es justo lo que nos estas planteando, porque para mi vida personal es igual de importante que la profesional y si en futuro he de dejar algo por mi hijo, lo hare"

Lea escuchaba atentamente todo, pero todavía estaba conmovida por el hecho que Ryan una de las personas que consideraba casi como un padre le estuviera diciendo eso. Lea busco la mano de Cory y apretó la suya.

"Lo siento mucho, Ryan" Dijo Lea mirándole con los ojos llenos de lagrimas "Vamos a tener este bebe y si me tengo que ir de Glee para ello lo hare"

"¿Me estas amenazando, Lea?"

"No Ryan, es nuestra decisión y en este caso mi situación personal es más importante que la profesional"

"Piénsatelo, Lea porque es una locura, estás en tu mejor momento, vas a arruinar tu carrera"

"No tengo nada que pensar" Dijo Lea levantándose de la silla. Cory se levanto y la abrazo por los hombros mientras ambos salían del despacho.

**Próximos capitulos...**

**_"Ha de tener mucho cuidado, puede ser un embarazo algo complicado, deberá hacer mucho reposo" _**

_**"Estoy pensando en dejar Glee" **_

_**"¿Os vais a casar?" Murmuro Kevin**_


	4. Sustos

Capitulo 4

Cory miro a Lea en un momento para volver a mirar a la carretera. Habian ido a comprar para celebrar una cena en casa de Lea con todos sus compañeros de Glee, con los que consideraba que eran como su familia. Lea estaba realmente contenta, ya que por fin podría comentar lo que realmente les estaba pasando.

Esperaba que la reacción inicial fuera mejor que las que habían tenido tanto Ryan como su representante. Se habían sorprendido ambos por su reacción al enterarse del embarazo y para ser sinceros Lea sabia que esto podía pasar. Sabia cómo funcionaba este negocio y sabia que según que cosas en su vida debería controlar. Aun así, su vida estaba antes que todo.

Por suerte, Lea recibió una llamada de Ryan justo cuando estaba en el set preguntándoles si podían ir a cenar con él aquella noche para hablar mejor sobre el asunto. Lea acepto con la esperanza de poder aclarar las cosas, ya que desde siempre le había tenido un aprecio bastante grande.

Ryan se disculpo con ellos diciéndoles que había tenido una reacción egoísta y que entendía que su vida personal fuera importante para ambos. Tanto Lea como Cory les explicaron como había sucedido todo y Ryan se volvió a disculpar cuando se dio cuenta de que ellos debían haber pasado por una situación difícil. Así, que Ryan les hablo sobre las posibilidades de llevar o no lo sucedido al show.

Habían acordado mantener en secreto hasta que fuera más evidente pero Lea le pidió permiso a Ryan para comunicarlo a sus compañeros de Glee no a todos sino a aquellos que realmente eran cercanos, es decir, Chris, Dianna, Mark, Chrod, Jenna, Amber, Naya, Heather, Kevin, Darren y Harry.

Todos habían confirmado su asistencia a la cena en casa de Lea solo Dianna no podría asistir ya que todavía seguía en Francia. Lea daba mucha pena que ella no pudiera estar allí ya que era como una hermana para ella, pero sabía que no tardaría en contárselo.

Lea suspiro mientras miraba la receta que había decidido hacer. Lea se había empeñado a en hacer ella la comida y Cory no había podido decirle que no sobretodo sabiendo su afición a cocinar, así que le ayudo en preparar la decoración de la mesa.

Como hacia buen tiempo todavía, Cory sugirió hacer la cena en el patio trasero donde muchas veces desayunaban ambos y que había una buena vista del cielo de los Angeles y de la piscina.

A partir de las 6 de la tarde empezaron a venir sus amigos. Los primeros en llegar fueron Chris y Amber quienes venían tan alegres como siempre. Cory les abrió la puerta mientras que Amber le saludaba con su humor característico. Lea sonrió desde la cocina al escuchar la risa de Amber sobre algún chiste que Cory habría dicho. Se quito los guantes de la cocina mientras cruzo la cocina con intención de saludar a sus invitados que acaban de llegar. Lea vio como apenas se habían movido de la puerta y estaban hablando entre ellos, Amber seguía riéndose abrazada a la cintura de Cory.

"¡Quita las manos de mi canadiense sexy!" Le advirtió acercándose por detrás de Cory y de Amber con una sonrisa. Amber rápidamente soltó las manos del cuerpo de Cory levantándolas como si de la policía se tratase.

"Que posesiva se está volviendo" Le dijo a Cory mientras Lea se acercaba a ella con una sonrisa. Amber le devolvió el abrazo a sabiendas que Lea estaba de broma. Lea saludo a Chris quedándose abrazada a su gran amigo mientras escuchaba a Cory como le daba la razón a Amber.

"Ni te lo puedes ni imaginar" Respondió Cory haciendo un gesto con la cara, mientras Amber y Chris se reían. Lea le dio una mirada, pero le sonrió. "Pero encantado de ser de su propiedad" Dijo Cory haciendo que Lea le mirara con dulzura, mientras sus amigos le miraron mientras soltaban un "Ohh"

"Por lo que veo, lo vuestro va mejor que nunca" Les dijo Amber mirando a ambos, Lea bajo la mirada algo avergonzada y después miro a Cory "Dímelo a mi, Amber…Que los tengo que los he tenido que aguantar en el set en las últimas escenas que hemos grabado besuqueándose todo el dia" Todos sabían que estaba de broma pero aun así Lea le contesto.

"No seas celoso" Le dijo Lea a Chris "Si quieres te los doy a ti" mientras se acercaba a él, intentándole dar un beso en la mejilla, pero Chris se resistía.

"Lea, yo creo que prefiere que se los de yo" Murmuro Cory con su humor característico, haciendo que Chris abriera los ojos mientras se separaba de los brazos de Lea y caminando hacia atrás.

"¡No, Cory ni se te ocurra!" Dijo mientras empezaba a caminar a través del comedor de Lea, con Cory detrás, mientras que Amber y Lea no podían parar de reírse.

* * *

Poco a poco fueron llegando los demás que los iban recibiendo entre Cory y Lea y casi una hora y media más tarde estaban ya todos sentados en la mesa tomando un aperitivo antes del plato principal. A Lea le embargo la alegría de verlos a todos juntos como en los viejos tiempos. Ahora gracias a las diferencias de las escenas apenas se veían y era la primera vez que se habían reunido todos. Lea se rio sobre un comentario de Mark y se levanto un momento para ir a buscar el encendedor para encender la vela que se había apagado, en el fondo era una escusa para evitar ponerse a llorar. Las hormonas estaban haciendo que sus emociones estuvieran a flor de piel.

Una vez en la cocina, se puso a buscar el encendedor pero parecía que lo encontraba Noto como le embargaba la emoción y se mordió el labio para evitar acabar en llanto, al mismo tiempo que abría el tercer cajón en busca del encendedor.

"¿Necesitas ayuda, babe?" Escucho detrás suyo la voz de su novio. Lea se giro viendo como entraba en casa con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

"Estoy buscando el mechero para encender las velas" Murmuro cuando vio como Cory dejo la cerveza en la barra americana se acerco mas a ella, paso por su lado y con una sonrisa, abrió un cajón sacando el mechero. Cory sonrió mientras levantaba el mechero con su mano al mismo tiempo que Lea se mordía el labio sonriendo con un gesto de derrota. Cory se rio y la miro.

"¿Emocionada?" Susurro mirándole a los ojos. Lea asentía con la cabeza intentando no ponerse a llorar, Cory se acerco a ella poniendo sus manos en sus hombros.

"Estoy ansiosa por contárselo" Murmuro mirando a sus compañeros que conversaban y se reían. Cory sonrió mientras paso su brazo por su hombro acercándole a su cuerpo. "Y yo tambien" murmuro el canadiense. Se fundieron en un abrazo mientras que Cory noto como Lea temblaba de la emoción y bajo su rostro para darle un beso en la frente.

Lea levanto la cabeza para mirarle y Cory bajo su cara para besarle. Cory solo quería darle un beso pequeño, pero cuando noto las ansias de Lea por darle un beso se olvido por completo que no estaban solos. Cory apretó mas a Lea contra su cuerpo inclinado la cabeza metiendo su lengua en la boca de Lea.

De repente, escucharon unos murmullos y algunos gritos que provenían de fuera. "Ya empezamos, ¿veis lo que os decía? ¿Qué no podéis esperar a que nos vayamos?" Se escucho fuera. Tanto Cory como Lea miraron hacia sus amigos donde estaban todos mirándoles y riéndose haciendo broma sobre la situación. Cory volvió a mirar a Lea quien bajo la cabeza pegándola a su cuerpo algo avergonzada, pero aun así se dejo guiar por Cory quien la empujo suavemente haciendo que ambos caminaban juntos hacia ellos mientras escuchaban algunos comentarios. "Si queréis podéis iros a la habitación, mientras nos dejéis la comida" Dijo Mark. Cory quien justo pasaba por su lado le dio un suave golpe a su amigo en la nuca, algo muy habitual entre ellos, haciendo que todos se rieran por el comentario de Mark.

En un momento determinado de la noche, Cory noto la mano de Lea en su pierna dándole a entender que era el momento indicado para hacerlo, así que Cory algo sonriente cogió su vaso y con una cuchara se puso de pie dándole golpecitos al vaso mientras captaba la atención de todos. Sus amigos le miraron confundidos, pero expectantes.

"Estamos aquí reunido aquí para…" empezó Cory haciendo que Lea se levantara riendo.

"No seas tonto, babe" Le murmuro mientras todos miraban pendientes a ellos sin entender nada. Para ellos era una cena más, una reunión que después de tanto tiempo no habían tenido, pero cuando vieron que tanto Lea como Cory se levantaron supieron enseguida que no era así.

"Bueno en realidad, os hemos invitado a cenar porque queríamos decirles algo"

"Esto me esta resultando algo familiar, me recuerda a cuando Finchel comunico que se casaba" Dijo Naya en voz alta haciendo reír a todos. Naya lo había dicho en broma, pero al ver las caras de Cory y Lea se produjo un silencio.

"¿Os vais a casar?" Pregunto Kevin directamente a la pareja mientras se había creado un silencio.

"Queréis dejarnos hablar" Dijo Cory sonriente "Sois impacientes"

"Bueno, chicos, para nosotros es muy importante deciros esto y queríamos que vosotros lo supierais antes que nadie" Lea miro a Cory y siguió hablando "Para mi sois parte de mi familia y sé que para Cory también así que…"

"¿Quieres ir al grano, Berry?" Dijo Mark haciendo reír a todos.

"Claro, Puckerman" Le respondió Lea haciéndole la burla le miro un momento sacándole la lengua mientras que Mark se rio, pero rápidamente miro a su novio quien se reía. Lea miro a Cory, al mismo tiempo que sintio la mano de Cory en su espalda dándole ánimo, miro a sus compañeros que les miraban expectantes "Estoy embarazada"

Por un momento, sintieron la mirada de todos de sorpresa acompañado por un silencio que empezaba a ser incomodo. Pero pronto, Jenna fue la primera en saltar de alegría a levantarse hacia la pareja, de repente todos se levantaron y felicitaron a ambos sobre el embarazo. Tras los abrazo y las felicitaciones vinieron las preguntas y Lea y Cory toco responder a las preguntas mas comunes.

Como al dia siguiente ninguno de ellos tenia que grabar se quedaron hasta tarde en casa de Lea mientras que Lea conecto la Xbox de Cory para jugar entre todos. Fue bastante divertido y todos se lo pasaron muy bien entre la música y los juegos.

Eran más allá de las 4 de la madrugada cuando en un momento determinado Lea se estiro en el sofá para descansar pero no pudo evitar quedarse dormida mientras veía a sus amigos jugar.

A pesar de lo ruidosos que eran Lea apenas se despertó y es que estaba tan agotada que ni siquiera se dio cuenta de que sus amigos se comenzaron a irse. Eran las 5 de la mañana cuando aun Mark, Chrod y Kevin todavía estaban en su casa mientras hablaban con Cory en el jardín evitando asi despertar a Lea.

"Tio, ¿No tienes miedo?" Le pregunto Mark.

"No… Bueno al principio, si" Le dijo con sinceridad "No fue nada fácil hacerme a la idea" Cory miro en dirección a Lea para asegurarse que seguía dormida "Ha sido todo tan precipitado, que me asuste mucho"

"No lleváis ni un año juntos" Sentenció Kevin.

"Lo sé, y es lo que más miedo me da, ahora estamos muy bien, todo va estupendo… y me encantaría que siguiera así, pero nunca se sabe" Sus amigos le miraron asintiendo con la cabeza, mientras Cory bebía de su botella "Pero he decidido que simplemente voy a disfrutar de todo esto"

Sus amigos le estuvieron preguntando y hablando sobre el embarazo. No tardaron en anunciar que se iban, así que pronto, Cory se vio solo recogiendo todo lo que habían dejado por medio mientras Lea seguía durmiendo en el sofá. Cuando termino cogió a Lea en brazos y se la llevo a la habitación.

* * *

Un ruido sordo hizo que Cory se despertara de golpe, se levanto rápidamente de la cama quedándose sentado mirando hacia su lado para ver que Lea no estaba en su lado mientras que la luz del baño se filtraba por la rendija de la puerta. Volvió a escuchar el ruido mucho más profundo y más alto.

Rápidamente puso sus pies en el suelo y avanzo rápidamente hacia el sonido, abrió la puerta que estaba entreabierta y miro a su novia sentada en el váter con las manos en su abdomen y sus bragas que estaban en sus rodillas estaban manchadas de sangre.

"Lea…" Lea levanto la mirada y Cory vio en su rostro lágrimas, mientras su cara mostraba dolor. Parecía que la joven no reaccionaba, Cory se acerco a ella, mientras le ayudaba a levantarse. Nada más ponerse de pie, Lea soltó un gemido de dolor y se encogió de dolor. Cory apenas sabía qué hacer, la cogió por los hombros y la condujo hacia la habitación con cuidado. La dejo sentada en el borde la cama, mientras que rápidamente fue hacia la mesa de noche cogiendo el móvil para llamar a urgencias.

"Me duele mucho" Susurro Lea entre un llanto, Cory se sento a su lado, la sujeto fuertemente, mientras con el hombro aguantaba el teléfono, esperando a ser respondido. "Shhh, no hables" le dio un beso en la frente, mientras la abrazaba moviéndola poco a poco intentando calmarle el dolor. Cerró los ojos un instante cuando Lea se encogió mas sobre si misma soltando un gemido más fuerte.

Cory pidió una ambulancia y rezo para que no tardaran mucho. No soportaba ver a Lea así, simplemente pudo estirarla en la cama, mientras ella lloraba y gemía del dolor. Cory estuvo allí a su lado y solo se separo de ella para abrir la puerta a los enfermeros de la ambulancia.

Cory se llevo los dedos a los ojos mientras esperaba en la sala de espera a que le comunicaran algo. El teléfono volvía a vibrar de nuevo señal de que alguien mas se habia enterado de la noticia. Al parecer la prensa se habia echo eco de que Lea estaba en el hospital confirmando los rumores de embarazo. Como iba haciendo durante toda la mañana no respondió a ninguna de esas llamadas.

Media hora más tarde, Cory vio como el médico se acerco a él mientras preguntaba si era el que había venido con Lea. Cory se levanto asintiendo con la cabeza mientras le preguntaba como estaba.

"La señorita Michele está estable, le hemos hecho pruebas y de momento el embarazo sigue su curso"

"¿De momento?"

"Si, ha tenido una amenaza de aborto, afortunadamente se ha podido superar pero deberá hacer reposo total. Por lo que hemos podido comprobar no creemos que sea un embarazo fácil. Además le recomendamos que no tengan relaciones sexuales hasta que no se normalice la situación" Cory miro al médico con atención. "Le daremos el alta en unas horas pero deberá visitar a su ginecólogo lo antes posible" Cory asintió con la cabeza.

"¿Puedo verla?"

* * *

Cory entro con cuidado en la habitación intentando no hacer ruido por si estaba dormida. Cerró la puerta con cuidado mientras miraba a la habitación hacia la cama del hospital donde estaba Lea estirada acompañada de algunos artilugios médicos. La cabeza de Lea se giro al escuchar ruidos para ver quién era entraba en la habitación. Al ver quien era, su rostro se ilumino con una sonrisa.

"Cory…"Murmuro suavemente estirando su brazo, buscando la mano grande de Cory como si fuera una necesidad. Rápidamente, Cory cogió su mano y se acerco a la cama apoyándose contra ella.

"Hi, baby, ¿Cómo estás?" Mientras que con su otra mano, se fue a su rostro acariciando las mejillas algo mojadas por las lagrimas.

"Mejor, ya no me duele" Cory la miro y le dedico una media sonrisa, mientras levanto su mano hacia su boca dándole un beso en ella. Lea le miro con una sonrisa, creándose un momento de silencio, mientras Lea vio como el rostro de Cory se volvió duro y serio.

"Me asuste mucho, Lea" Cory le apretó su mano que todavía estaban entrelazadas. No sabia porque pero necesitaba decirlo, Lea intento decir algo pero Cory no le dejo, ya que puso su dedo en su boca, se agacho su rostro acercándose al suyo dándole un beso suave "Te amo, Lea" Le susurro cuando se separo de ella mientras estaban a escasos centímetros, Lea se fijo en sus ojos brillantes y aguados sabiendo que estaba reprimiendo sus sentimientos. Cory le volvió a besar intensamente, sin darle opción a Lea a decirle que también le amaba.

* * *

**Muchas gracias por todos vuestros comentarios. Espero que os guste este nuevo capitulo, aunque tiene un poco de drama! Espero rewiers. Por cierto, Guest, no te preocupes la seguire pero puede que tarde en publicar, porque a veces no tengo tiempo, pero muchas gracias por preocuparte :) Se agradece mucho **


	5. Discusiones y visitas inesperadas

**Hola! Muchas gracias todos los comentarios se agrade verdad! Espero que os guste, espero rewiers buenos o malos! :)**

**Capitulo 5**

La noticia se había extendido como la pólvora y su embarazo ocupaba las principales web de noticias del corazón. Los móviles de Lea y de Cory no habían parado de sonar, tanto, que los dos tuvieron que apagar el móvil de manera que las llamadas y las preguntas colapsaron a los representantes de ambos.

Lea estuvo guardando reposo tal y como le había dicho el médico dentro de su casa, mientras que Cory tampoco fue a trabajar hasta que vio que Lea estaba más estable. Durante la semana siguiente solo salieron de casa para ir al ginecólogo.

Para Lea estaba siendo un suplicio estar en esas circunstancias. A nivel personal, odiaba no poder moverse por ella sola, tenía que estar siempre tenía que depender de alguien para cualquier cosa como Cory, de Septh, quien se quedaba con ella cuando Cory no estaba.

Pero también lo que más le preocupaba era Glee, por su culpa no estaban grabando las escenas que correspondían a New York, pero lo peor de todo es que Ryan se estaba planteando cambiar los guiones siguientes ya al menos tendría que estar unas semanas más haciendo reposo. Además por si fuera poco, su disco en solitario que había empezado a grabar también estaba teniendo problemas con la disponibilidad.

Lea se estaba poniendo muy nerviosa, tanto, que Cory decidió junto a al manager de Lea que no le contaran nada de lo que estaba sucediendo, al menos hasta que no estuviera recuperada. Cuando Cory llego de trabajar un jueves a las 5 de la tarde, noto como Lea estaba enfada con él. Al parecer su manager le habia contado el pacto que habían hecho entre los dos.

"No puedes hacer eso, Cory, no puedes llamarle y decir que no me cuente nada" dijo realmente molesta desde el sofá mientras Cory se acercaba a la nevera.

"Sabes que nunca me he metido en tus asuntos, pero Lea te estabas poniendo muy nerviosa y ya sabes lo que dijo el médico, reposo y relax, y esas noticias no lo están consiguiendo" Murmuro mientras escuchaba suspirar a su novia, realmente molesta. Cogió un vaso y lo lleno de zumo de naranja.

"¿Sabes lo que me está poniendo muy nerviosa? Estar aquí encerrada y encima no saber nada de lo que pasa con mi trabajo en Glee, con mi disco ni con nada" Grito, mientras se le acumulaban las lagrimas en los ojos. Lea vio como Cory le miro sorprendido.

La joven se echo para atrás en el sofá mientras sentía una punzada de dolor en el estomago. En el fondo, Lea sabía que tenía razón, solo hacía que ponerse nerviosa y sabia que no le estaba ayudando con su situación, pero no lo podía evitar. Lea vio como Cory se sentó a su lado en el sofá aunque Lea le aparto la mirada enfadada.

"Lea, yo se que es muy importante para ti, todo eso, pero cariño, ahora te tienes que preocupar por ti y el por el bebe, cuando mas tranquila estes antes podras hacer vida normal, de mientras te tienes que relajar cuidarte y olvidarte de todo lo demas" Lea suspiro mientras intentaba que su orgullo no se apoderada de ella.

"Se que tienes razón pero no lo puedo evitar, además tú no me cuentas nada sobre lo que esta pasando en Glee y eso me asusta"

"No esta pasando nada, Lea, no te van a despedir. He estado hablando con Ryan y tienen pensado una continuación del guion, durante tu ausencia, parece que se centraran mas en la parte de Lima y parece ser que en Nueva York le darán importancia a Kurt…"

"¿Y que pasara con Rachel?" Murmuro la misma pregunta que le había formulado Ryan cuando le había llamado el día anterior, quien tampoco le había contado nada.

"No lo sé, no me lo ha querido decir Ryan, lo están pensando"

"¿Pero y si estoy mucho tiempo así? No quiero dejar Glee… Aunque quizá sea lo más razonable" Cory suspiro mientras se acerco a ella y abrió sus brazos, Lea se acomodo en sus brazos mientras cerró los ojos, pasando su nariz por su cuello.

"Tranquila todo saldrá bien" Le dijo mientras le abrazaba fuertemente por los hombros "Estoy seguro que pronto el medico te dejara volver a trabajar, pero debes ser paciente"

"Lo sé, pero no soporto estar aquí encerada todo el dia. Lo siento por comportarme así" Murmuro mientras Cory le acaricio su brazo suavemente mientras la joven apoyo de nuevo su cabeza en su hombro.

"Te entiendo Lea, debe ser duro, pero saldremos de esta. Perdóname por intentar ocultarte las cosas pero, te estabas poniendo muy nerviosa y me preocupaste" Le miro a los ojos y la joven le sonrió, mientras la mano de Cory se habia posado en el estomago de la joven acariciando su tripa de dos meses y medio, y que apenas se le notaba.

"Tranquilo, te perdono, pero prefiero saber las cosas" Puso su mano encima de la de Cory que todavía estaba apoyada en su tripa y la entrelazo. Cory simplemente sonrió mientras apoyo su cabeza en la suya. Se quedaron un rato en silencio, simplemente disfrutando de estar juntos. Lea cerro los ojos y se centro en las caricias que Cory le estaba haciendo en su estomago.

"Te quiero, Lea" Murmuro de repente. Lea abrió los ojos y giro la cara con una sonrisa.

"Yo también te quiero, baby" Lea sintió sus labios suaves encima de los suyos, tiernamente mordió sus labio inferior notando como su lengua la acaricio. Poco a poco el beso fue tornándose más apasionado, tanto que Cory tuvo que frenar a su novia quien tenía intenciones demasiado claras. Cory se separo de ella mientras ponía sus manos en sus hombros separándola de su cuerpo.

"Lea no podemos, el médico lo prohibió" Pero parecía que Lea apenas escuchaba ya que siguió besando su cuello tiernamente y las pequeñas manos de Lea se habían posado una debajo de su suéter acariciando su estomago y la otra acariciaba encima de sus pantalones donde ya le notaba la dureza de su cuerpo "Lea..." Se quejo de nuevo, intentando mantener el control sobre sí mismo.

"Solo déjame tocarte" Susurro en su oído y aprovecho para morder su lóbulo de la oreja. Lea escucho su gemido y aprovecho para desabrochar sus pantalones vaqueros y meter su mano dentro de sus calzoncillos.

Cory gimió fuertemente cuando su mano pequeña envolvió su erección. Justo cuando Lea empezó a acariciarle con movimientos suaves, ambos escucharon el timbre. Lea paro sus movimientos y se separo de él para mirarle a los ojos oscuros llenos por el deseo y la excitación.

La cara de Cory mostraba frustración, mientras Lea levanto las cejas "¿Se supone que tengo que abrir?" Pregunto Cory mientras Lea mostro una sonrisa algo picara, mientras asentía con la cabeza "¿Y si no quiero?"

"Cory, todos saben que no me puedo mover de casa, asi que si no les abro la puerta será bastante extraño" Cory hecho la cabeza hacia atrás mientras la mano de Lea se movio un par de veces mas sobre él, haciéndole sufrir. Cory suspiro mientras rodeo la muñeca de Lea apartándola de su cuerpo, tras ello, Cory se levanto del sofá mientras se abrochaba los pantalones.

Lea le miraba atentamente como se acomodaba la ropa. El timbre volvió a sonar, mientras Cory comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta.

"Cory" El joven le miro a su novia, quien se reía. "Pon tus manos delante… ya sabes" Le dijo Lea señalando su erección que a pesar de sus vaqueros era bastante evidente.

"La culpa es tuya que lo sepas y cuando el médico me de permiso me las pagaras" le dijo de forma seria, pero Lea sabía que estaba de broma. Lea se hecho a reír encantada.

Cory fue a abrir la puerta algo nervioso, respiro hondo para intentar relajar su cuerpo, pero la erección seguía allí. Así que sin pensárselo dos veces, abrió la puerta para encontrarse con Dianna.

"¡Dianna! ¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que estabas en Paris todavía" Le dijo mientras le daba un suave abrazo.

"Volví ayer y le prometí a Lea que vendría a verla ¿Cómo esta?"

"Bien algo alterada, pero bien" Dijo mientras se adentraban mas en el sala de estar donde estaba Lea.

La joven al ver a su amiga se levanto y con una exclamación fue a abrazar a su amiga. En otras ocasiones Cory le hubiera regañado a Lea de que se mantuviera sentada pero simplemente la dejo, mientras ambas amigas se abrazaban fuertemente.

"Chicas, os dejo un momento, me voy a dar una ducha y ahora vengo" Ambas mujeres le miraron un momento. Lea bajo la mirada hacia sus pantalones y le sonrió.

"No hay problema, baby" Le dijo con cierta ironía "Disfruta de tu baño" Mientras soltaba una risita.

"Eso seguro" Murmuro Cory dijo mientras miraba a Lea y después le dedico una sonrisa a Dianna quien los observaba atentamente, tras ver cómo desaparecía la sala, ambas se acomodaron en el sofá.

"Por lo que veo estáis muy bien" Le dijo Dianna cuando Cory desapareció de su vista. "Tienes una mirada de enamorada, pareces una quinceañera" Lea se rio mientras

"Estoy muy feliz, lo único que es el embarazo, no esta siendo nada fácil"

"Supongo que será unas semanas hasta que se estabilice todo ¿no?"

"Si, pero me resulta tan cansado" Dianna le sonrió mientras le cogía la mano en señal de animo.

"Saldréis de esta" Le dijo Dianna.

"Lo sé. Pero todo esta pasando tan rápido que a veces me da miedo, sucedió todo de repente ni siquiera estamos viviendo juntos… ya sabes"

"Es una decisión muy grande Lea, pase lo que pase entre vosotros dos, ese bebe será algo que os unirá toda la vida"

"Lo sé, Dianna, no se que pasara entre nosotros dos, pero nunca he estado tan segura en una relación. Quiero estar toda la vida junto a él, pero por otra parte, se que es muy poco tiempo que estamos juntos, no llevamos ni un año y ni siquiera hemos discutido según qué cosas y…" Lea bajo la mirada y la volvió a levantar mientras sentía como Dianna le sonrió entendiéndola. "Pero por otra parte soy tan feliz, que ha veces no me lo creo ni yo"

"Lo se, estáis radiantes de felicidad, y a Cory se le ve igual, me dais un poco de envidia" Dijo mientras ambas mujeres se reían "Pero no seas tonta, Lea disfruta de tu relación y de tu embarazo al máximo y todas las decisiones que tengáis que tomar, ya harán sobre la marcha"

"No sabes cómo te he echado de menos" se abalanzo de repente dándole un abrazo.

Minutos mas tarde Cory entro en la sala donde Lea y Dianna seguían hablando, ambas mujeres le miraron mientras Cory le preguntaba a Dianna sobre su película y su viaje. Dianna se quedo hasta bien tarde con la pareja y ceno junto a ellos, la ensalada y el salmón al horno que había preparado Cory.

* * *

Lea estaba realmente feliz aquella mañana, por fin tras 5 semanas sin trabajar volvía a grabar después de que el médico le dijera que ya podía hacer vida normal. Físicamente se sentía mucho mejor, sus pechos estaban más sensibles y habían crecido una talla mas, y aquella mañana había descubierto que los pantalones ya no le entraban. Y no pudo evitar sonreír y alegrarse de lo que eso significaba. Se puso frente al espejo y le se hizo una foto de perfil mostrando su barriga de tres meses y medio. Estaba feliz y contenta.

Tras ello, envió la foto a su novio quien aquella noche se había quedado a dormir en su casa que compartía con otros tres hombres. Lea sonrió tristemente recordando el enfado que había tenido la noche anterior cuando Cory le dijo que se iba a ver un partido de hockey con sus amigos y después se quedaría a dormir allí.

Anteriormente, jamás le había importado que Cory se quedara a dormir allí, en realidad era su casa y todavía seguía pagando el alquiler, pero aquella vez era diferente, iban a tener un hijo.

Lea sabia que era una tontería, pero hubiera querido que Cory hubiera estado allí aquella mañana para verle como no le entraban los pantalones. Ella misma se rio sabiendo que era absurdo. Cogió el móvil y empezó a escribir, sabiendo que quizá esa frase, le haría sentirse mal a Cory.

Cory escucho como vibró su iphone, y con algo de desgana cogió el móvil. Casi inmediatamente sintió un cumulo de sentimientos al ver que era Lea quien le escribía. La conocía a la perfección para saber que la noche anterior se molesto en cuanto supo que se quedaba a dormir allí.

Lea nunca le habia controlado en ese aspecto y siempre le habia respectado cuando Cory habia decidido no quedarse a dormir en casa de Lea. Pero ahora era diferente. Cory sabia que debía de tomar la decisión ya e incluso sus compañeros de piso ya estaban buscando algun nuevo inquilino. Cory tenia pensado hablar sobre ello con Lea en cuanto tuviera oportunidad. Pero por otra parte, Cory sabia que tenían que decidir muchas cosas, la casa era de Lea y si él se mudaba con ella, tendrían que aclarar algunas cosas.

Cory abrió la conversación con Lea y abrió la foto con una sonrisa, se veía a Lea de perfil con los pantalones vaqueros desabrochados y un pequeño abultamiento en su estomago. Cory leyó las frases que Lea le había dedicado.

**_No me entran los pantalones!_**

_**Y mis tetas están más grandes! Wanky!**_

Cory no puedo evitar reírse tras esa frase y se dispuso a leer los siguientes frases que hizo que Cory se le borrara la sonrisa de golpe. Haciéndole sentir como el peor novio del mundo.

**_Solo hay una cosa que me ha faltado para ser feliz del todo. _**

**_Te he echado de menos… _**

**_Tendrías que haber estado aquí. _**

**_Tendrias que estado aquí para verlo… _**


	6. Tomando decisiones importantes

**Hola!**

**Muchas gracias por los comentarios aunque sean poquitos, pero realmente agradeceria que me dierais vuestra opinión si leeis el capitulo! Espero que os guste y saber que es lo que opinais! nos vemos en el proximo! **

**Capitulo 6**

Cory se sentó en la cama marcando el número de Lea, poniendo el teléfono en la oreja. Suspiro enfadado cuando Lea parecía que no le cogía el teléfono. Susurro unas maldiciones mientras se daba cuenta de que tenían que aclarar algunas cosas y tomar algunas decisiones importantes.

Lea miro un instante su teléfono que estaba en el asiento del pasajero esparcido junto con su bolso mientras conducía, la melodía del móvil sonaba y en la pantalla, la imagen de Cory indicaba que era él el que le estaba llamando. No podía coger el teléfono hasta que no llegara a los estudios de grabación. En parte, Lea sabía por qué Cory le llamaba. Sabía que esas últimas frases no habían estado del todo correctas y que quizá debería haber esperado a hablar con él en persona.

Lea condujo hasta los estudios, mientras intentaba tranquilizarse y pensar serenamente. Una vez que llego sin apenas salir del coche, busco el número de Cory y le llamo. No tardo, ni dos segundos a que la voz de Cory se escuchaba al otro lado del aparato.

"¿Lea?" Pregunto mientras apoyaba el teléfono contra el hombro y se ataba la toalla en su cintura.

"Perdona, Cory, estaba conduciendo" murmuro mientras apoyaba su cabeza contra el respaldo del asiento del coche, notando la tensión entre ambos. Lea sabía que su impulsividad de nuevo le había jugado una mala pasada.

"No te preocupes ¿A qué hora sales hoy?" le pregunto suavemente, notando la tensión también.

"No lo sé, pero saldré tarde ¿Por qué? ¿Has pensado en algo?" Murmuro mostrando una sonrisa suave.

"Sí, bueno había pensado en que podemos ir a cenar y hablamos de algunas cosas. Si te apetece y no estás muy cansada" Contesto Cory esperando que la respuesta fuera que sí.

"Saldré tarde, he de grabar muchas escenas que se han quedado atrasadas, pero me parece estupendo" Le contesto intentando sonar alegre.

"No te preocupes, solo avísame cuando vayas a salir ¿Pero te parece bien que vaya reservando mesa en el restaurante?"

"Si, Cory me parece perfecto"

"Genial. Bueno entonces…" Pero Cory no pudo continuar hablando porque Lea le interrumpió "Cory, sobre los mensajes…" Hubo un suspiro por parte de Cory mientras continuo hablando "Yo, lo siento, no…"

"Mejor lo hablamos esta noche, Lea, no te preocupes" Lea noto en su voz un poco de molestia aunque intento no aparentarlo "En serio Lea, no tiene importancia. Además tengo ganas de ver tu barriguita" Murmuro haciendo reír a Lea por primera vez desde que hablaban por teléfono. Cory sonrió al escuchar su risa encantado de escucharla.

"¿Solo mi barriga? ¿Y mis tetas no las quieres ver?" Dijo Lea poniendo un mohín en su rostro aun sabiendo que Cory no podía verla. En esta ocasión fue Cory quien se rio por sus ocurrencias. "Por supuesto, baby, estoy deseando verte, tu barriga y tus pechos" Dijo riéndose.

"Tranquilo, esta noche podrás descubrirlo por ti mismo" Cory solo volvió a soltar una carcajada "Cory, lo siento, pero te voy a tener que dejar…" Murmuro cuando vio la hora que marcaba en el coche. "Te aviso cuando esté a punto de salir"

"Perfecto, nos vemos a la noche" Le dijo "¿Cory?" Le llamo antes de que se acabara la conversación.

"¿Si?" Dijo esperando su respuesta "Te quiero mucho, Cory" Cory sonrió contra el teléfono. "Yo también te quiero, Lea" Susurro dulcemente.

* * *

El día fue realmente agotador para Lea, ya que el embarazo le hacía estar más cansada de lo normal además de que había tenido que grabar más escenas de lo que era habitual. Con un suspiro se despidió de todo el equipo y salió tarde mas tarde de lo que ella había planeado y no fue hasta las hasta las 9.30 que Lea le envió un mensaje a Cory de que ya salía del trabajo.

Lea llego a su casa y vio el coche de Cory aparcado dentro de su casa. La joven sonrió algo nerviosa y salió de su coche, dirigiéndose a la entrada de su casa. Nada mas abrir la puerta, Lea arrugo la frente por la confusión mientras veía como su casa estaba en otro aspecto totalmente diferente al que ella se esperaba.

"¿Cory?" Le llamo esperando la respuesta mientras se adentraba en la sala de estar, esperando encontrar a Cory en el sofá viendo algún partido de Hockey, pero a medida que avanzaba por su casa, las luces estaban más aflojadas, mientras que unas cuantas velas adornaban la casa. De fondo Lea escuchaba la música de Celine Dion que solía estar en su cadena de música.

"¿Cory?" Volvió a llamarle mientras entraba en el comedor dirección hacia la cocina y encontrarse la mesa puesta decorada a la perfección.

"¿Te gusta?" Se escucho en ese instante, desde la cocina. Lea levanto la mirada, para ver a Cory allí de pie con sus vaqueros, y una camisa negra desabrochada por la parte del cuello. Lea le sonrió, se acerco hacia él paso sus brazos por su cintura y le abrazo mientras sintió las manos en su espalda apretándole hacia él. Levanto el rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios "Si, claro que me gusta, pero pensé que íbamos a cenar fuera" Cory le miro y le dio una suave sonrisa.

"Si, pero supuse que vendrías cansada y además, creo que lo tenemos que hablar no es para hablarlo en un restaurante" Lea le miro arrugando la frente. "Vaya, eso no suena muy bien" Cory le miro y le sonrió. "No tiene porque ser nada malo"

"Cory…" Pero Cory le beso. "Dejemos la charla para después, Lea" Mientras paso una mano por su cuerpo hasta llegar a la barriga y le levanto su jersey para dejar al descubierto su abdomen "Que preciosidad" Murmuro, mientras Lea vio como Cory se agacho su rostro dándole un beso en el abdomen.

Lea quería pedirle perdón por los mensajes pero ese gesto solo pudo que morderse el labio para evitar ponerse a llorar. Lea llevo sus manos a su pelo mientras le guio para besarle. En cuanto Cory toco sus labios, la noto temblar bajo suyo y simplemente la sostuvo, abrazada a él, mientras le besaba. El beso se fue haciendo cada vez mas intenso y las manos de Cory ya estaban empezando a acariciar su trasero. Lea le puso sus manos en el pecho mientras se separaba de él. "Cory… ya tendremos tiempo para esto, deberíamos cenar"

Cory asintió, mientras intentaba relajar el cuerpo. Cenaron tranquilamente, mientras Lea le contaba algunas anécdotas del rodaje. Una vez que acabaron, Lea y Cory se fueron a la sala de estar sentándose en el sofá. Aunque habían estado muchas veces en el sofá juntos aquel dia era diferente, el ambiente era diferente, no sabía si las velas o la tensión que habia entre ambos.

"Cory…"Dijo mientras lo veía sentarse, tras haber apaciguado las luces de la habitación, haciendo un lugar más intimo "Lo siento" Le dijo directamente, casi que Cory no se esperaba empezar la conversación de esa manera. "Sé que no tengo derecho a enfadarme de esa manera y que tienes tus amigos, pero… no sé que me paso"

"Yo si se lo que paso, Lea" La joven se le quedo mirando esperando la respuesta de Cory "Querías estar conmigo, no quieres que me pierda nada de lo que nos está pasando ¿verdad?" Le dijo mientras Lea agacho la cabeza, dándose cuenta de lo mucho que la conocía. "Si es cierto, quiero compartir esto contigo, quería que estuvieras conmigo y me dio rabia ver que no estabas allí para verlo"

"Y lo voy a estar siempre, yo voy a estar contigo a tu lado, pero entiende que yo por mucho que este contigo habrá cosas que no siempre pueda estar contigo…"

"Lo sé, Cory ha sido una tontería, sabes que nunca he querido una relación posesiva, tú tienes tus amigos y no quiero que dejes de tener relación con ellos por mí, es lo último que quiero y tampoco te estoy pidiendo que estemos juntos las 24 horas del día… pero esta mañana tenia la necesidad de que estuvieras conmigo" Lea le miro a los ojos "Lo siento"

"Si te soy sincero, Lea me molesto bastante esos mensajes, me ha hecho sentir muy mal" Lea abrió la boca para hablar pero Cory se adelanto "Pero por otra parte me ha hecho plantearme algunas cosas"

"¿Cosas como que?" Lea vio como Cory suspiro antes de hablar de nuevo "Que quizá es el momento de irnos a vivir juntos"

"Estoy de acuerdo, creo que sería lo mejor pero no te veo muy convencido, Cory"

"No es eso, Lea. Sabes tan bien como yo que esta no es la manera que nos planteamos llevar nuestra relación. Siempre habíamos dicho de ir despacio, hacer las cosas a su debido tiempo" Lea asintió recordando esa conversación que habían tenido nada más empezar su relación. "Y sinceramente, Lea, esto nos hace ir mucho más rápido de lo que al menos yo me había planteado"

"Se a lo que te refieres, Cory, pero sabes que no ha sido nada premeditado"

"Lo sé, Lea, no te estoy echando la culpa, ninguno de los dos la tiene… Lo que estoy intentando decir es que, sabes tan bien como yo, que si no fuera por el embarazo, ninguno de los dos no nos habríamos planteado de irnos a vivir juntos, al menos no por ahora que apenas llevamos un año juntos, quizá cuando lleváramo años pero no ahora"

"En otras circunstancias sería una locura irnos a vivir juntos cuando solo llevamos 11 meses de relación"

"Pero en nuestras circunstancias, ambos sabemos que es algo que tenemos que hacer pronto. Yo te quiero y estoy enamorado de ti y sé que nuestra relación es seria, pero me da miedo acelerar las cosas y que ello nos pueda repercutir a nosotros como pareja"

"Cory, yo no quiero que vivamos en casas separadas cuando nazca el bebe, quiero que estés conmigo" Le susurro con su voz algo vulnerable "Yo también quiero eso, es por eso me lo he planteado hoy en cuanto he recibido tus mensajes"

"¿Entonces te vienes a vivir aquí, Cory?" Murmuro Lea "Si, si tú estás de acuerdo" "Por supuesto que estoy de acuerdo, me encanta la idea" Le dijo Lea mientras se abrazo a él dándole un beso en los labios.

"¿Qué tal si lo celebramos?" Murmuro Cory mientras Lea le miro pícaramente, se movió por encima del sofá reptando por encima de él poniéndose a horcajadas. Agacho su cabeza mientras Cory le cogió de su cintura. "¿En la habitación?" Le susurro Lea en su oreja "O donde tú quieras" "¿Sabes lo que me apetece hacer?" Cory negó con la cabeza mientras vio las manos pequeñas de Lea meterse bajo la camisa de Cory "Meterme en bañera contigo"

"A sus órdenes, Michele" Le dijo, mientras que con cuidado se levanto con ella enganchada a sus caderas llevándola hacia el baño, y una vez allí la comenzó a desnudar. "Cory, puedo desvestirme sola" Le dijo con una carcajada cuando Cory le dijo que le desnudaba él.

Una hora mas tarde, tras haber hecho el amor, ambos estaban en la bañera de hidromasaje de Lea completamente desnudos, tumbados, la espalda de Lea apoyada contra el torso de Cory mientras la música seguía adornando la casa. Lea sentía como Cory de vez en cuando mientras hablaban le daba besos en el cuello, y le acariciaba su tripa bajo el agua.

* * *

Casi un mes después, Cory ya estaba viviendo de manera oficial en casa de Lea y parecía que iba todo bien, aunque si bien era cierto es que apenas coincidían en casa, excepto los fines de semanas. Fueron semanas de muchas grabaciones y de muchos actos, donde ambos tenían que asistir por separado.

Su barriga de 5 meses era cada vez más evidente y Lea había tomado por costumbre hacerse una foto nada más levantarse, de esta manera cada vez que Cory se había tenido que levantar antes que ella, siempre recibía una foto de su futuro hijo o hija mientras estaba en el set trabajando. E Incluso alguna vez que otra, subía la foto a Twitter dando una alegría a sus miles de fans.

Los productores estaban haciendo todo lo posible para que el embarazo no se notara demasiado en las escenas en las que Lea aparecía. Pero lo cierto es que era, tenían algunas dificultades sobretodo por el hecho de que habían tenido que inventar nuevos guiones sobretodo en lo referente esas semanas que había estado de baja haciendo que algunos capítulos, Rachel no saliera.

Actualmente, se estaba grabando el capitulo 14 la boda de Emma y Will, pero aun así, los productores habían hablado con Lea sobre qué hacer en los próximos capítulos. En un principio estaba previsto que Lea diera a luz en junio de manera que la grabación de Glee estaba prevista acabar mucho antes. Así no había ningún problema para que Lea pudiera seguir grabando.

Pero aun así, a Lea le preocupaba mucho sobre que iba a hacer y cómo se iba a plantear su futuro. Pero como siempre Cory parecía que la animaba y la hacía ver las cosas de otra manera. Ambos estaban realmente emocionados con lo que se els venían y habían empezado a decorar la habitación del lado del dormitorio para el niño/a. Lea había insistido a su médico que no quería saber cuál era el sexo del bebe. Parecía que la salud del bebe estaba perfecta mientras que Lea estaba cada vez mas cansada.

Lea se sento en una de las sillas mientras veía como el equipo de producción preparaba todo para grabar un plano general de la performace de Kurt y Blaine cantando "I just Cant Enough"

"¿Qué tal pequeña?"Murmuro Chord que se sentó a su lado mientras le dio un suave apretón en el hombro. Lea le miro como se sentaba y nada más sentarse, se apoyo su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Chord paso un brazo por sus hombros permitiendo que ella descansara un poco más. "Muy, muy cansada. No sabes lo que es llevar una pequeña cosita aquí dentro" Murmurando tocándose la tripa.

"¿Pequeña? Estas segura, porque con los genes de su padre…" Lea se rio de su comentario mientras le daba la razón "El médico me ha dicho que es un poco mas grande de lo normal" Chord se rio, mientras asentía. "¿Lo ves, Lea? ¿Te has pensado bien esto? Tener un hijo de Cory que es el doble que tu… Ese hijo cuando nazca será incluso más grande que tu como en Crepusculo" Lea se rio, pero no sin quejarse

"Eiii" Le dijo Lea dándole un golpe en el hombro para que dejara de meterse con ellos dos. Justo en ese instante, Cory, Mark y Heather se acercaron mientras se reían sobre algún chiste "Eres malo"

"¿Qué pasa?" Pregunto Cory al ver como Lea ponía un mohín. "Que se está metiendo con la altura de nuestro hijo, dice que será como la hija de Eduard y Bella" Respondió Lea mirando a Cory, una carcajada en general cuando todos entendieron la comparación se escucho mientras Chord matizo las palabras de Lea "Bueno en realidad me estaba metiendo con la altura de sus padres, pero bueno" Respondió Chord, haciendo que todos se rieran incluso Cory. Ya que era habitual hacerse ese tipo de bromas entre ellos, incluso Cory y Lea habían bromeado también alguna ocasión de su diferencia de estatura.

"Yo solo espero que no sea más alto que Cory" Murmuro Mark. "O más baja que Lea" Dijo Heather. "Queréis parar, que estoy embarazada y estoy sensible" Se quejo Lea, de broma mientras sus compañeros le miraron, pero esta vez fue Cory quien siguió hablando.

"Realmente el médico nos ha dicho que es un poco más grande de lo normal, o sea que lo mas probable es que sea como yo" Sonrió mirando a Lea, mientras los demás soltaron una carcajada "Pues espero que no sea muy grande, porque de aquí tiene que salir, así que ya le puedes decir a tu hijo o hija que no crezca demasiado que yo soy muy pequeña" Sus amigos y compañeros les miraban mientras no podían parar de reírse viendo como la pareja hablaba sobre la altura de su futuro hijo/a.

* * *

Cory miro a Lea quien extrañamente se habia quedado muy callada desde que habia salido de los estudios de grabación, al principio Cory pensó que era por el cansancio ya que habían salido mas tarde de las 12 de los estudios de grabación, pero poco a poco se dio cuenta de que algo mas pasaba. "Lea ¿Qué pasa?" Murmuro poniendo un momento la mano en su muslo. La joven le miro y Cory vio sus ojos aguados.

"He estado pensando y por mas que me duela... creo que lo mejor es que deje Glee la próxima temporada"

**En los próximos capítulos: **

**"Lea que seas madre no significa que tengas que dejar de trabajar"**

**"No creo que sea capaz de compaginar los horarios con un trabajo como este" **

**"Te apoyare en lo que decidas pero creo que estas equivocando" **


End file.
